Partir pour mieux t'aimer
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: C'est le mariage de Severus et d'Harry, en plein milieu, Harry décide de s'enfuir et laisse derrière lui une seule lettre, rompant avec Severus dans ces quelques mots. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis. Le brun reviendra t il un jour?   [1er HpSs]
1. Première Partie

**Auteure : Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre : Mariage de toi à moi**

**Résumé : Harry, le jour de son mariage, décide de s'enfuir, laissant derrière lui un Severus plus que brisé, et plusieurs personnes incertaines, laissant une lettre très triste à Severus. Il se terre Merlin sait où durant deux années, à vivre à la moldue dans Londres, inquiétant tous ses amis et son amant perdu. Lorsqu'il revient, toutefois, c'est pour faire une brève apparition.**

**Note de l'Auteure : Premier HPSS, soyez indulgents (indulgentes). Merci beaucoup et laissez plein de commentaires! RÉÉCRITURE DU PREMIER CHAPITRE! **

* * *

**PARTIE 1/2**

- Si une personne a une quelconque opposition avec l'union de ces deux hommes, qu'il se lève maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

À côté de l'autel, les deux hommes se regardaient et le plus jeune détourna le regard, deux fines larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il lâcha alors les mains de l'homme devant lui et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui des exclamations contre le geste qu'il faisait et d'autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Il laissa derrière lui également l'homme avec qui il devait se marier, une grosse larme au coin de l'œil et le cœur complètement brisé. Tout le monde se leva, après quelques secondes de choc, n'ayant pas remarqué que Severus était partit en courrant après Harry et qu'il était maintenant effondré dehors, assit dans l'ombre de ce qu'avait été Harry quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de transplaner vers Merlin sait où.

L'homme tenait dans ses mains un parchemin, court et clair.

_Mon cher… Severus…_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai pas été capable… Je ne le serai jamais, j'en suis certain, c'est pourquoi je suis partit, sans laisser d'autre mot que ce parchemin que tu tiens dans tes mains._

_Je n'ai pas le courage légendaire des Gryffondors, mais plutôt la lâcheté fidèle des Serpentard. Faut croire que je te l'ai donné quand nous avons échangé notre premier baiser… Tu as tellement changé depuis ce moment et moi également, je me suis pris à avoir peur du regard des autres, préférant qu'on soit ensembles seuls plutôt que devant un public._

_C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je te demande sincèrement pardon. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais et même si je le savais, je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes, j'ai trop peur de ta réaction… J'ai peur de souffrir encore plus que maintenant, de te voir souffrir également, alors j'ai pris le meilleur chemin pour que nous restions heureux, même si c'est chacun de notre côté._

_Au revoir mon cher Severus, j'espère que le jour où nous nous reverrons, je serai dans un meilleur état, et toi aussi. Continue ta vie sans moi, moi je ne serai jamais capable de t'oublier._

_Harry._

Hermione s'approcha lentement de l'ex-marié et posa sa main sur son épaule. Aussitôt, l'homme se retourna et enfouit sa tête contre le ventre de la brune, versant plusieurs larmes qu'Hermione accepta sans chigner, un air complètement triste sur le visage, déçue qu'Harry ait osé faire ça.

**° HPSS °**

Durant l'année qui suivit, Severus se terra dans le noir, buvant bouteille de Fire Whisky sur bouteille. Son appartement ne ressemblerait à rien si Hermione ne venait pas y faire le ménage et le lavage à chaque jour. Elle devait même lui faire de la nourriture parce qu'elle savait que, lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il ne mangeait pas.

Severus avait gardé la lettre d'Harry, la laissant sur la table du salon, loin des bouteilles et des coupes de boissons, pour éviter de la tacher ou de la briser.

Draco était venu très souvent, pour faire parler Severus, qui, lui, refusait de dire quoi que ce soit sur la soirée de son mariage. Sa pensine était pleine de cauchemars sur le départ d'Harry, parfois même sur des accidents ou la mort du jeune Élu.

Étonnement, depuis la fin de la guerre, Lucius avait reprit un rôle actif dans la société, bien qu'encore regardé de travers par plusieurs sorciers. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il s'était décidé à venir parler à Severus et, il tenterait en tout cas, de lire dans ses pensées. Le maître des potions, qui était presque ivre lors de la visite de Lucius Sr ne pensa toutefois pas à bloquer ses pensées et le blond pu y lire toute ses émotions des dernières années.

Severus s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Lucius, ses premières vraies larmes depuis une année. Draco transplana lorsque Severus se trouvait dans les bras de son père, qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'arrivée de Draco. Le père et le fils se lancèrent un regard qui parla pour eux et le plus jeune des Malefoy retourna à la Maison pour dire à Charlie et à Hermione ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Les deux, très contents pour Severus, remercièrent avec entrain Draco, qui se réfugia dans les bras du roux, pour une petite séance de câlins.

La petite visite des pensées de Severus lui permit de remonter doucement la pente et, petit à petit, oublier ses sentiments pour le brun. Tout le monde finit par se faire à l'idée qu'Harry ne reviendrait pas et ils continuèrent à vivre presque normalement, un grand vide se faisant lorsque quelqu'un osait parler du Survivant ou de Harry Potter, même de James Potter, et pourtant, même après deux ans, les journaux faisaient choux gras de la disparition du Survivant.

Tout redevenait finalement normal…

Dans un jardin sombre, un léger bruit de transplanage fit s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux. La personne qui venait d'apparaître était vêtue d'une lourde cape noire. Ses cheveux arrivaient à ses oreilles, en épis noirs allant de côté en côté et ses yeux verts luisaient dans la nuit.

Dans la noirceur d'une chaude nuit d'été, dans le jardin des Snape, Harry Potter venait de faire son coming back dans le monde des sorciers.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Auteure : Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre :Partir pour mieux t'aimer  
**

**Résumé : Harry, le jour de son mariage, décide de s'enfuir, laissant derrière lui un Severus plus que brisé, et plusieurs personnes incertaines, laissant une lettre très triste à Severus. Il se terre Merlin sait où durant deux années, à vivre à la moldue dans Londres, inquiétant tous ses amis et son amant perdu. Lorsqu'il revient, toutefois, c'est pour faire une brève apparition.**

**Note de l'Auteure :Hum... désolée? Mais bon, voici la seconde et dernière partie de ce petit OS HPSS, qui est mon premier je dois préciser. Donnez-moi vos commentaires surtout et encore désolée pour le temps important que j'ai pris à la publication de ce second chapitre. Au revoir! **

* * *

**PARTIE 2/2**

Le brun regarda tout autour de lui. Le jardin avait tant changé depuis son départ. Severus ne semblait même plus s'en occuper, le laissant comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

La maison également semblait mal entretenue, les murs étaient sales, les fenêtres également. Les rideaux étaient tirés, ne laissant entrer aucune lumière. Harry sembla déçu l'espace d'un court instant.

Le brun toucha la porte d'entrée qui, reconnaissant sa magie, s'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Il avança dans le Hall, noir et poussiéreux et continua, jusqu'au salon, où il entendit du bruit.

Choqué. Lorsqu'il vit Severus, assit à terre, le dos contre le divan, un verre dans une main et une lame de rasoir dans l'autre, son cœur se mit à balancer d'un bord et de l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Harry enh? Ils croient tous que j'ai oublié et que je suis redevenu normal… mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne le sera jamais…

Et il fit une petite entaille sur son avant-bras gauche, celui où se trouvait la marque et où il tenait sa coupe de boisson forte.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a laissé? Tu voulais une cérémonie avec seulement le mage? Aucun témoin et aucun public? Merlin Harry, j'aurais tout fait… Avoir su qu'une grande cérémonie t'aurait fait fuir…

Il fit encore plusieurs coupures, de plus en plus profondes, qui semblaient se refermer à chaque fois.

Les lèvres du brun s'ouvraient et se refermaient, murmurant des sortilèges de guérison. Il ne voulait pas voir mourir Severus, il ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois.

- Pourquoi je ne peux plus me faire mal! Je veux en finir, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se referment tout le temps!? Cria-t-il en enfonçant de plus en plus violemment la lame dans son bras, le sang n'ayant jamais le temps de sortir que la plaie était déjà refermée.

Harry s'approcha et Severus, dos à lui, ne remarqua pas encore sa présence. Quoique, soudainement, il sembla penser plus vivement et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, des larmes naissant au coin de ses yeux.

- Harry… C'est ta magie ça… il n'y a que toi pour souhaiter que je reste en vie… Tu es mort c'est ça? Tu m'as laissé seul ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas encore rejoint… parce que tu es mort? Montre-toi au moins, s'il te plait… montre toi que je puisse avoir un dernier souvenir de toi.

Harry, qui avait le cœur battant depuis que Severus avait prononcé son nom s'approcha de lui et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du professeur, en caressant la texture pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

Severus se figea presque une minute avant de relever sa main droite, laissant tomber la lame au sol. Cette même main se posa sur celle d'Harry dans ses cheveux et il en caressa la peau, doucement, comme si c'était irréel.

- Harry…

Le brun vint poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Severus, caressant toujours ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Severus…

Là, l'homme figea complètement et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à s'accroupir devant lui. Le brun regarda les yeux cernés et rougis du professeur et fut tout aussi triste que lui, des larmes naissant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme et le regarda détourner le regard vers le sol, où sa coupe était en train de basculer dangereusement vers l'avant.

- Regarde moi Sev…

Harry attendit que Severus l'aie regardé avant de poser un baiser très doux à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je suis tellement désolé Sev… Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser, je sais à quel point tu m'aimais, je le sais parce que je sais que je suis la première personne que tu n'aies jamais vraiment aimé, à un tel point qu'on a faillit nous marier.

Au souvenir du jour maudit, les larmes taries de Severus recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, larmes que s'empressa d'enlever le brun, le cœur déjà serré de voir dans quel état était son ancien presque époux.

Harry serra le professeur dans ses bras aussitôt que celui-ci semblait se calmer, murmurant des mots tendres à son oreille comme s'il était encore aussi naturel de le faire. Severus se laissa bercer, la chaleur prodiguée par son amant lui faisant plus de bien que jamais dans la froideur de leur maison.

- Je suis ici Severus… désolé de t'avoir laissé, jamais j'aurais du faire ça… Vient avec moi…

Le plus vieux se laissa conduire vers sa chambre, le bras d'Harry autour de sa taille et le sien autour de ses épaules. Tous les deux avançaient lentement, Severus titubant sous les effets de l'alcool. Ils parvinrent finalement à la chambre où Harry étendit le brun dans le lit et le borda, prenant soin de refaire ledit lit par-dessus son ex-fiancé.

La nuit était tombée depuis près de quatre heures. Dehors la lune envoyait ses rayons argentés dans la chambre, balayant l'endormit de sa lumière. Le brun décida alors de fermer les lourds rideaux noirs, contrastant délicieusement avec les tons vert clair de leur chambre. Harry regarda la chambre et soupira. Il murmura plusieurs sortilèges pour ranger les vêtements dans les tiroirs et dans la penderie, nettoyer le sol des débris qui le couvrait, laver les murs, enlever la poussière et ajouter une touche de vie en faisant apparaître une plante éternelle qui n'avait besoin d'aucune attention pour rester en vie.

En terminant, il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda l'immense travail qui l'attendait pour toute la nuit. La maison était à nettoyer en entier, frigidaire et garde-manger à remplir de bonne nourriture, les plantes mortes à faire revivre et surtout, laver la maison à l'extérieur en prenant soin de remettre les sortilèges anti-transplanage et ceux de protection autour de la maison.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil furent apparus, baignant la maison claire dans des teints vivant, il sourit, fier de son travail. À l'exception du jardin, qui était à refaire entièrement, la maison ressemblait à celle qu'il avait quittée deux ans auparavant.

Il entra à l'intérieur, respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais et alla préparer un copieux petit déjeuné qu'il disposa sur la table, plaçant des sortilèges pour les garder au chaud et dans l'état où ils étaient lors de leur cuisson. De belles assiettes nacrées aux bordures dorées étaient placées sur la table pour deux personnes. Les verres de cristal placés à gauche, avec l'ensemble des couverts pour manger. Se trouvait au centre de la table un merveilleux bouquet de fleur qui embellissait la pièce. La lumière qui entrait dans la cuisine semblait faire renaître la pièce sombre de la veille.

Harry s'assit à table, se servit un café dans une tasse qu'il avait laissée ici et se mit à lire le journal, attendant l'arrivée de Severus pour commencer à manger. Le professeur ne tarda pas à se réveiller puisque Harry entendit des bruits de pas au-dessus de sa tête, vite suivis par l'eau de la douche.

Une demie heure plus tard, Severus descendait, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un nouveau boxer et un chandail noirs, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Sur son visage se trouvait un air mélancolique, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la plus dure des nouvelles.

Il sursauta par contre lorsqu'il vit son amant assit à table, en train de boire un café et de lire le journal, comme il le faisait, il y a deux ans de cela.

- Harry…?

- Bonjour Sev! Bien dormit? J'ai pris la nuit entière pour remettre cette maison à neuf… et faire notre petit déjeuné. J'espère que tu vas aimé, j'y ai mit tout mon amour… fit le brun en venant embrasser Severus, ange éclatant dans la lumière du jour.

- Tu… c'est un rêve c'est ça? Tu n'es pas vraiment ici, cette maison n'est pas aussi propre et tu n'as pas fait ce déjeuné n'est-ce pas.

- Non Severus, vient, assis-toi et mange… tu en as vraiment besoin. À partir de maintenant, je me promets de te remplumer pour que tu redeviennes l'homme que j'ai aimé avant.

Une larme coula sur la joue droite de Severus, qui regardait de nouveau tout ce qu'avait fait le brun et en profita pour regarder Harry, ne se gênant pas pour laisser plusieurs autres larmes couler à la suite de la première.

Harry le serra dans ses bras, un large sourire décorant son visage un peu sale suite au nettoyage de la maison. Maintenant, tout respirait le frais et tout était baigné dans une lumière rafraîchissante, comparée à la noirceur des autres journées où Severus buvait dans son salon.

- Après avoir mangé, j'ai décidé de refaire le jardin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Nous pourrions replanter toutes les sortes de plantes que tu avais préparées quand nous… au début, et refaire le devant de notre maison comme elle était… ce serait merveilleux tu ne trouves pas? Et puis, Draco et Hermione pourraient nous aider, Lucius aussi! J'ai appris qu'il avait réintégré la société en tant qu'homme honorable… il ne serait donc pas mal vu de le voir ici. Le toit de la maison aussi est à revoir, nous pourrions demander l'aide de Ron… Il faut bien que notre belle maison ressemble à quelque chose après tout, je refuse de dormir ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas belle et de nouveau l'image de l'ancienne.

- Tu… tu veux venir revivre ici? Demanda avec espoir Severus.

- Mais bien sûr! C'est notre maison après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne dormirais pas ici… et puis, tes bras la nuit m'ont manqués… j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié cette sensation, cette chaleur?

- Non, Merlin non!

- Parfait… mais tout d'abord, mange. Je vais m'occuper d'aller voir Hermione, Draco, Charlie, Ron et Lucius. Pendant ce temps-là, j'aimerais que tu manges plus que tu ne le fais d'habitude. Je reviens dans… une heure et demie au plus.

Harry embrassa Severus, sortit de la maison après un dernier au revoir et transplana en face de chez ses meilleurs amis. Hermione et Ron devaient sans doute être réveillés à cette heure de la journée et leur faire une petite surprise ne serait sans doute pas mal vue. Il toqua donc à la porte, entendit Hermione dire qu'elle arrivait et sourit, préparant toutes sortes de réactions de la part de la brune.

Sa première réaction fut de le gifler. Puis elle le sera dans ses bras, de lourdes et chaudes larmes glissant sur ses joues.

- Mon dieu Harry! Pourquoi es-tu partit? Tu ne nous a rien dit à nous, tu aurais pu me faire savoir comment tu allais… nous ne savions pas si tu était… mort… ou blessé… nous ne savions même pas où tu te cachais durant ces deux années!

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, même Severus ne sait pas où j'étais allé et puis, dans l'état où il était quand je l'ai trouvé hier soir, j'ai préféré ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet…

- Mais… Severus va bien, il nous dit tous les jours qu'il retrouve la forme…

- Il devait vous mentir parce que hier je l'ai trouvé avec une bouteille et demie de Whisky Pur Feu en train de taillader son avant-bras droit… Il ne devait visiblement pas aller très bien et puis… notre maison était dans un état lamentable. J'ai passé la nuit à la remettre comme neuve.

- Je m'en occupais il y a plusieurs mois de cela mais depuis que Severus m'affirmais qu'il allait bien je le laissais aller. Dit-moi, tu ne comptes pas repartir enh? Je crois qu'il ne le supporterait vraiment pas si tu venais à quitter encore une fois…

- J'ai bien réfléchis quand je suis parti, j'ai continué mes études et puis j'ai continué de vivre mais je pensais toujours à Severus, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu hier. J'ai remarqué que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et que c'était peut-être la même chose de son côté, c'est pourquoi j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour venir voir à quoi ressemblait sa nouvelle vie… mais j'ai été déçu, énormément… il n'est plus le même. Son regard est vide, il a beaucoup maigrit, il fait confiance à n'importe qui… Mais bon, je ne compte plus le laisser et puis… j'ai un cadeau très important à lui faire maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis…

Il eut un sourire mystérieux et alors sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Mais c'est vrai, je suis venu ici pour te demander si tu voulais nous aider à remettre le jardin de notre maison en état. Les plantes sont toutes mortes et les arbres auraient besoin d'avoir quelques branches en moins… et seul, la tâche risque d'être longue… désires-tu nous aider?

- Oui, moi et Ron devrions venir au début de l'après-midi… qui sera là?

- Toi, Ron, Moi, Severus, Draco, Charlie et Lucius normalement… Plus nous serons plus vite ça ira… Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais aller voir Draco et Charlie… on se revoit cet après-midi!

- Au revoir Harry et… merci d'être revenu pour Severus…

Il lui adressa un sourire et transplana lorsque Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle. Draco eut, avec amusement, la même réaction qu'Hermione, le giflant puis sautant dans ses bras en le traitant d'à peu près tous les noms possibles. Harry échangea pratiquement la même conversation et termina avec le jardin. Draco et Charlie acceptèrent avec joie de venir les aider, en début d'après-midi également, comme Hermione et Ron.

Lucius fut plus difficile à convaincre, mais l'état de Severus l'aida à se décider et il opta finalement pour venir les aider, après avoir hésiter longuement sur la demande d'Harry.

Il revint alors en transplanant chez eux, regardant où en était Severus. Le professeur était encore à la cuisine, semblant figé depuis qu'Harry était partit, le même air vide que celui qu'il avait en arrivant dans la cuisine, deux heures plus tôt.

- Sev, tu as mangé au moins?

- Moui… une rôtie et un croissant…

- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Tu n'as plus faim?

- Non.

- Bon…

Il fit disparaître les assiettes et la nourriture et laissa une plante sur la table, par-dessus un centre de table tressé en laine noire sur leur table de bois vernit clair.

Severus, qui s'était levé, ne cessait de regarder Harry, debout devant lui, comme un mirage.

- Sev, tu viens, tu dois aller t'habiller… je ne crois pas que tu vas refaire le jardin en pyjama non?

- Non…

- Parfait, alors vient t'habiller… pendant que tu te choisis quelque chose, je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, on réaménage la serre que tu avais placée dans le jardin d'accord?

Severus sembla sortir de son « inconscience » et regarda Harry en acquiesçant. Le brun sourit à pleines dents et sortit de la cuisine pour prendre sa douche. Severus réalisa alors tout ce qu'impliquait la présence et le retour d'Harry et sourit en retour, avant de reprendre ses gestes quotidiens, dont le fait de s'habiller. En montant, il entendit le bruit de la douche et résista à l'envie d'aller rejoindre son amant sous la douche.

L'après-midi arriva en vitesse sous des rires du professeur et du brun. Ils se redécouvraient lentement, discutant de tout ce qu'ils avaient faits durant les deux dernières années. Le récit de Harry était riche en nouveautés, en études de médecine et plusieurs activités. Severus se sentait gêné de parler de ses deux années, racontant sa longue dépression et celle qu'il venait tout juste de passer. Le brun culpabilisa un long moment en entendant les paroles de son amant et vint le rassurer. Ils basculèrent au sol, Harry prenant le dessus et alors, ils échangèrent le premier vrai baiser depuis la veille.

Tous les deux se sentaient si bien ensembles, qu'ils en oublièrent presque les deux années qui venaient de passer.

- Hum hum… dites si on dérange surtout, fit une Hermione amusée, contente pour les deux hommes.

- 'mione… tu arrives à un bien mauvais moment…

- Vous en aurez encore plein d'autre alors respirez. Bon, où en étiez-vous rendus?

- On a enfin terminé la serre de Severus. J'ai envie de poser une piscine derrière, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Ce n'est pas si facile Harry…

- Bien sûr que oui Hermione! Lança Draco en regardant les deux hommes encore l'un par-dessus l'autre. Il ne suffit que de trois sortilèges et la piscine est prête. Creuser, faire apparaître un fond en tuiles et la remplir d'eau.

- Et à la fin de notre journée, quand le jardin sera complet, tout le monde se jettera avec moi et Sev dans la piscine d'accord? Hermione, Ron et Lucius, vous referez le devant de la maison et vous occuperez des arbres qui se trouvent devant. Moi, Severus, Charlie et Draco feront l'arrière, avec la piscine et une toute nouvelle clôture. Parfait?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils prirent donc plaisir à la tâche, agrémentant le tout de musique sorcière et de quelques blagues partagées entre eux. Tout allait bien, trop bien… ils terminèrent le tout vers huit heures du soir et, lorsque le soleil allait se coucher, ils sautèrent tous dans la piscine, tous les gars en boxer et Hermione gardant son short et son t-shirt. Harry servit un cocktail à faible teneur en alcool qui plut énormément à tout le monde.

La journée se termina sur plusieurs embrassades, chacun étant contents de leurs travails mais surtout de la relation entre les deux hommes.

- Severus… est-ce que tu me permets de dormir avec toi ce soir?

- Pourquoi?

- Bien… parce que… je veux reprendre ma place dans ton cœur Sev… je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais mais ce qui est fait est fait et on doit enterrer le passé pour faire place à notre futur…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te pardonner maintenant… j'ai peut-être passé par une phase très longue et douloureuse, mais tu devras te faire pardonner Harry, et pas seulement par ton retour…

- Je… je suis près à out Sev… Severus. Je vais retourner à mon appartement, on se revoit demain pour petit déjeuner?

Severus se mit à rire, faisant bouder Harry, qui croyait que le professeur se moquait de lui. L'aîné ouvrit grand les bras en regardant le plus jeune.

- Allez, vient.

Le brun, sceptique, ne prit pas garde au sourire amusé de Severus et plongea à bras ouverts dans ceux de son amant, content qu'enfin il l'accepte.

Il leur fallu près de trois mois avant qu'ils ne se réhabituent à la vie ensemble, dans leur maison, mais au terme de ces trois mois, ils étaient comme avant, leur relation sans doute plus forte que jamais.

Il réfléchirent longuement à un mariage et décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de n'inviter que les personnes importantes à leur cérémonie. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Charlie et Lucius furent les cinq personnes invitées, y comprit Rémus et Tonks, qui portaient avec bonheur leur jeune enfant dans leur bras.

La cérémonie fut plus belle que jamais et jamais Harry et Severus ne furent plus heureux qu'au moment où les vœux furent échangés. Harry portait un grand sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit les promesses de Severus.

Ils quittèrent le jardin meublé pour l'occasion et transplanèrent bien loin.

Jamais il ne fut question de lettres. Lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés, ils parlaient par téléphone ou par cheminette, redoutant chacun dans l'ombre une lettre de l'autre.

* * *

… Fin …

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure :** Je ne suis pas trop fière de ma fin mais c'est à peu près comme je la voyais. Pour ceux qui avaient lus la première partie, vous avez sans doute remarqué que cette seconde partie est… dix fois plus longue que la première, sans doute pour plaire à certains ou déplaire à d'autres… Enfin bref, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez… et surtout, n'oubliez pas que c'est ma toute première fic HpSs alors… Soyez indulgents. 

LGS

Bisoux

Novembre 2007

* * *


End file.
